


Cuffed (A Destiel Fanfiction)

by misha_laquisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Popular Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_laquisha/pseuds/misha_laquisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a popular athlete that everyone knows and adores. Castiel is a quiet student who gets picked on by the football team, when he's not being ignored by all his classmates. Zip, a douchebag jock, handcuffs the two together as a cruel joke spurred on by the events that occurred at that weekend's party. The rules are: if Dean and Castiel break out of the cuffs before the end of the week, the video from the party will be leaked to the whole school. Can Dean and Castiel make it to the weekend? Or will they break out of their cuffs and risk the consequences? Will Dean and Castiel's relationship, or lack there of, grow? Or will the two end up completely resenting each other? Being permanently attached to another person can be tricky business...</p>
<p>-Warning: This is boyxboy. There is foul language including some homophobic terms. The negative use of these terms is not to offend or insult anyone. I want to keep this story as realistic as possible and I apologize if anybody is offended by the word use in this story. That is not my intention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I turned down Zip's extremely long driveway and immediately I saw cars and people everywhere. I could already tell this was going to be a good party because I could hear the music playing so loud that the bass vibrated my stomach. There was no available parking whatsoever. The small field next to his house was packed so I just pulled over in the grass on the side of his driveway behind the other parked cars. It was going to be a long walk to Zip's house, but I could manage.

The smell of alcohol punched me in the face as soon as I opened the front door. I looked around for familiar faces and spotted Zip and Gage talking to some girls over by the couches. Probably freshmen, I thought. I sauntered over to them and grabbed myself a beer along the way.

"Zipperman! Sweet party man!" I said when I approached him.

"Dean! Glad you could make it." He stood up and greeted me with a bro-shake then he gestured to the two girls seated on the couch next to him. "Dean, this is Brianna and Sierra. Freshmen at our high school." Called it.

"Hey, I'm Dean," I flashed them a smile and a small wave.

Suddenly, an all-to-excited voice sounded from behind us "Dean! Zip! Gage! Spin the bottle upstairs in 5! You coming?" It was Sabrina, the tiny cheerleader with a rep for getting faded on the weekends. She was hot, no doubt, so Gage, Zip, and I agreed to meet her upstairs.

"Okay, great!" She glanced over at the freshmen girls, "You can bring some friends too if you want! I'll see you in 5!" Sabrina is the kind of girl who never leaves anyone out. She is overly kind to everyone, and that's why everyone loves her. She respects everyone and does her own thing, and she always does it with a smile on her face. Most of the time that smile is because she's still high from the night before, but that's okay. She's ditzy anyway so the teachers don't notice.

By the time we got upstairs, everyone was already gathered in a circle around an empty vodka bottle. We wedged ourselves in the cirlce and were about to start the game, but Zip saw the opportunity to be a douchebag and took it.

"Hey geek!" he shouted to a guy walking by. The guy wasn't the tallest guy around and he had dark hair. He had a little muscle on him, but it was nothing compared to Zip's massive biceps.

The guy turned around and pointed to himself, "Me?" He asked.

"Yeah you. I don't see any other geek around here." The boy dropped his head to the ground. "You're playing spin the bottle with us." Zip grabbed his wrist and drug him down.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked.

"What? It will be funny."

"It's obvious he doesn't want to play. Let him go."

"Of course he wants to play. Don't you, Fagstiel?"

Fagstiel. Now it makes sense. "Fagstiel" is what the some of the football boys call that kid that they pick on at school every day. I think his name is Castiel. One day they saw him reading a magazine article about One Direction and started calling him "Fagstiel." They always come into the lockerroom every day bragging about how they shoved Fagstiel into the lockers today, or how they threw his stuff in the trashcan.

"Come on dude, seriously? Don't you pick on this guy enough?"

"What Dean? Do you want to be next?"

I didn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, enough arguing," Sabrina said. "Who's starting this game?"

Kelsie, another cheerleader, volunteered to spin the bottle first.

The game started out innocent, with short pecks on the lips here and there. Then, as the alcohol slowly made it's way throughout our bodies, things started getting more heated.

It was Castiel's turn to spin when I decided to get more beer. I stood up with my red solo cup in my hand and I started to walk away when I heard a chorus of "OOOHHHHHHH" coming from the group. I turned around and saw everyone's eyes on me. Castiel's face was beat red. I looked down to see that the bottle was pointed at the spot I was originally sitting at. I assessed the situation then decided that there was no other choice but to just kiss him. I mean, I might as well make this game worth his while, since Castiel didn't even want to be here anyway. Plus, he's not that bad-looking. Actually, he's kinda hot, in an adorably innocent kind of way.

To everyone's surprise, I walked over to him and got on my knees. I leaned forward with one hand on his shoulder and I pressed my lips to his. He froze, then kissed me back. He got on his knees too, and pulled me closer by my waist. The "popular jock" part of me told me to stop, but the drunk part of me told me to keep going. I went with the second part. Soon he was straddling me and we were both grinding our hard ons into each other.

All of a sudden I heard people shouting "Deans a fag!"

"Look at the two gay lovebirds!"

"Faggots!"

We pulled back and I looked over to see Zip recording us. I hurriedly pushed Castiel off of my lap and jumped onto my feet. I leaped forward and charged toward him. I punched him once in the nose then Gage grabbed me and held me back. "Delete it! Delete the fucking video now!"

"Okay calm down dude. I'll delete it. See?" He held his phone up to me and I watched as he pressed delete on the screen. I shook Gage off of me. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you." I said as I stormed out. I left the party soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up Monday morning with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I was seriously thinking about sleeping in and not even showing up to school. Even though I watched Zip delete that video, I knew somehow the whole school will know about me and that stupid game. Word travels fast throughout our school so even though there is no video to prove it, people will somehow find out.

The last thing I need is people thinking I like boys. I mean, I do, but they don't need to know that. I've been hiding my bisexuality since 7th grade and it was my plan to keep hiding it until I graduate high school and head off to college. But if everyone at school finds out, then I guess that plan won't matter anymore. God, what was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? I should have been thinking more clearly at that party. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. Why on earth did I get that drunk? Why--

"Dean, honey are you gonna get up? You have to leave in 30 minutes and you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." Guess I'll just have to face the music.

 

When I got to school, everything that I expected to happen, didn't happen. In fact, everything was the exact opposite. All morning long, people treated like they normally would any other day. Nobody mentioned the party and nobody acted like they knew anything about it. It was weird, but I was extremely grateful for it.

At noon, all the juniors and seniors headed out to our cars for lunch. I let my little Impala heat up while I sat in the driver's seat and checked my twitter notifications. All of a sudden I heard a bang on my window that made me nearly jump out of my seat. I looked over to see Zip's face peering in. I rolled down my window half way.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to have a talk."

"About?"

"Come get lunch with me and you'll see." I contemplated his request and decided to go with him. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

As I neared his truck, I soon regretted my decision. In the back seat sat Castiel, absentmindedly staring out the window. He hadn't spotted me yet, but when he did his eyes grew wide. He immediately put his hand on the doorhandle, but when Zip made eye contact with him, he leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Unfortunately, Zip's truck didn't have a backseat so I had to squeeze into the front with Castiel. Once we got on the road, Zip broke the silence. "So guys, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." I responded.

"Castiel?"

"It doesn't matter to me either." He said quietly.

"Is McDonald's okay with both of you?" Neither of us said a word.

"Okay, McDonald's it is."

It only took us a few minutes to get there. We all got out of the truck and went inside to order our food. We ordered it to go and on our way back to the truck Zip said, "Do you guys want to go somewhere to eat this or just go back and eat it at the school?"

For the first time since we got in Zip's truck, Castiel responded with confidence, "Wouldn't it have made more sense to eat our food in there?" He gestured to the golden arches behind us. Zip just looked at him. "I mean, why would you waste gas going somewhere else to eat the food you ordered from here? There's a perfectly good building made specifically for eating right next to us."

"Good point." Zip said, face turning red at the realization of his own foolishness. "Let's go back inside then."

They both turned around to head back towards the fast food joint, but I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Okay let's cut the bullshit!" They both turned to me, startled looks on both of their faces. "Come on Zip. I know you didn't bring us here to eat greasy burgers. Enough fooling around. What do you want?"

"Alright. You really wanna know why I brought you here?" Castiel nodded his head. "I brought you here because I want to play a game."

"This is bullsh-"

"I'm the host of this game. You two are the contestants. Wanna know what the game is? Go set your food in the truck and we'll start." Castiel followed his instructions but I stayed still, arms crossed.

"Dean, you might want to participate. I hear there's a few little secrets you have that you don't want the whole school knowing..."

My face dropped and I walked to the truck and placed my McDonald's sack in the seat. I slammed the truck door shut and went back to my previous 'arms crossed' stance. Castiel was leaning against the truck next to me.

Zip walked up to both of us and said "Very good. Now, both of you stand up straight and hold your hands out in front of you, palms up." I rolled my eyes, but still did what he said. "Okay, now close your eyes."

"Fuck that," I scoffed.

"I'm not very comfortable with that either," Castiel added.

"Just do it."

"Who knows what sort of dangerous things you'll place in our hands?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on guys, just do it. I'm getting impatient." We both hesitated, then slowly closed our eyes. "No peeking."

We waited a few moments and nothing happened. Then, right before I was about to open my eyes, I felt a cold, hard sensation on my wrists. Apparently Castiel felt it too, because at the same time he gasped loudly.

"Okay, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and could not believe what I saw. Zip had handcuffed us together. Castiel's jaw was slightly dropped as he looked back and forth between me and Zip.

"What the fuck is this?" Zip just grinned. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Zip actually started laughing.

"This is the game, fellas."

"This isn't funny. Let us go," Castiel said firmly.

"The rules are: you must stay cuffed for one full week. If you break out, or decide to give up early and I let you out, I will leak this to the whole entire school."

He held up his phone and played the video of us kissing from the party. Castiel quickly looked away, face flushed.

"How the hell did you get this video? I watched you delete it!"

"I wasn't the only one who recorded it. I pulled some strings, had somebody send me the video, then made sure nobody else had the video but me."

"You don't want to do this," I growled.

"Oh trust me, I do."

"You'll pay for this."

"Mhmm. Sure I will. Not much you can do with a loser glued to your side."

I leaned forward and spit on his face.

"Come on Castiel. We're done here."

This is exactly what I thought was going to happen. No, actually this was worse. A million times worse. This was going to be the end of everything I ever worked to gain in high school. No more popularity, no more friends, no more reputation, no more privacy for a week at least, and most importantly, no more "straight guy" persona. This was going to end my life.

As we were walking out of the parking lot, Zip drove by us slowly. "Hey!" He shouted. "You forgot your food!" He threw our food out the window and our drinks landed right on Castiel. Zip drove off before I could say anything back to him.

I looked at Castiel and he had soda all over his face and clothes. I used my sleeve to wipe off as much as I could, but his face was still sticky. It wasn't a long walk back to the school, but since it was so cold out, the liquid was freezing to Castiel's clothes. I wished I could help him somehow; he was shivering so hard he could barely walk straight. I was about to give him my coat, but I realized we were handcuffed so I couldn't get it off.

We got to the school about ten minutes before the "back to class" bell rang, so we spent those minutes in the bathroom washing Castiel off with warm water. He desperately needed a shower and a washing machine, but unfortunately he had to settle with the sink for now.

The rest of the day was spent sitting in class, red-faced, desks next to each other, arms stretched across the aisle. People gave us strange looks and rude comments all afternoon but we had no choice but to keep our heads down and ignore them. 

After school, we were headed to the parking lot when something donned on me.

"Shit."

"What?"

"How are we going to get home?" Castiel gave me a confused look. "Are we going to go to my house or yours? How are we going to get our cars home?"

"We can just stay at your house," Castiel said quickly.

"For the whole week?" He nodded.

"Are your parents really gonna go for that?"

"My mom won't care. She works all the time so it's just me at the house. She won't even notice I'm gone.." he said, trying to end the conversation.

"Are you sure? I mean, someone should at least know where you're at."

"I'm sure. Now drop it," Castiel snapped back.

"Okay, okay.. We'll stay at my house. But what about your car?"

"I don't have one..." His cheeks reddened. I could tell he was embarrassed, so I didn't ask any more questions.

 

On our way home, we stopped at his house so he could pick up some clothes and stuff for the week. The house was so beautiful on the outside, but the inside was another story. There were empty bottles and cigarette butts everywhere, and the placed reeked of old filth. The wallpaper was peeling, the coffee table was broken, the furniture was old and sunken in, and there was a very scantily clad woman passed out on one of the couches.

Castiel saw me looking at her and said, "Um... that's my mom..." I thought he said his mom worked all the time, I thought.

All of a sudden, a naked, except for his underwear, man walked out of the bathroom. He didn't pay any attention to Castiel, and Castiel didn't pay any attention to him. I watched the man grab a pair of jeans off the floor, take out a wad of cash, and put it on the table next to the sleeping woman. Then it clicked. 

I felt a twang of sympathy towards Castiel and his mother. A life like that has to be rough.

Castiel led me into his room and he started packing up his belongings. I noticed that a lot of his clothes were name brand and many of them looked like they were worth more than my life. Then I noticed an iPhone sticking out of his back pocket. This, compared to what I just saw in the living room, raised a million more unspoken questions about Castiel. Where on earth could he get such nice things? Prostitutes don't make very much money so his mother probably didn't get them for him. Then another thought popped into my mind. What if he stole them? Surely he's not a thief... He's too innocent to be a thief. I mean, just look at him. He's blushing because you just saw him pack his underwear. Before I let my mind wander too far, Castiel broke the silence.

"I think that's all." We loaded his belongings into the trunk of my Impala and drove to my house.

Driving one-handed wasn't very hard, but it had Castiel freaking out. He swore if I didn't have my hands on 10 and 2 that we were either going to get pulled over or get into a wreck. I spent the next 10 minutes trying to convince him that it would be okay because I drive one-handed all the time. He kept insisting that I put both hands on the wheel, though. He even leaned his whole body over to place my right hand on the steering wheel, with his left hand attached to mine. After a while, though, his position started to get too uncomfortable so he gave up and leaned back into his seat, letting his arm rest in between our two seats. 

 

My dad's reaction when we walked through the door was that of confusion. His face contorted, his eyebrows furrowed, and he said "Do I even want to know?"

"Uhh.. it's kind of a long st-"

"It's for our science project," Sam butted in quickly as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, our science project," I went along with it.

"I'm supposed to monitor their behavior like this for a week."

"Oh.." Dad said, a skeptical look on his face. "Sounds fun."

"It is. Real fun," I responded. "So is it okay if Castiel stays with us for a week?"

"Sure, I'm fine with it. As long as it's for school."

"It is, promise," I gave him a reassuring look.

"Okay, it better be. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for work anyway and I won't be back for a week and a half, so I'll be out of your hair. But I expect you boys to be on your best behavior while I'm gone. Understand?"

We all nodded our heads. "We understand," Sam responded.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," Castiel quietly added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my few, but greatly appreciated viewers:  
> I apologize for taking so long to update. Life hit me for a little while but I'm back on my feet and ready to write! This chapter is short, but I promise that I will update soon and the other chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!

We put Castiel's bags up and ate dinner with Sam and Dad. After dinner, we came across a little problem... How were we going to take shower? We can't get our shirts off because of our cuffs and I don't necessarily want to shower with another man. We went to my room and I called Zip.

"Hello?"

"You have to get us out of these handcuffs."

"Why? Having problems?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"How the hell do you expect us to shower? We can't even get our jackets off. You should have thought this through before you pulled this stupid stunt."

"I thought it through plenty. Just ask Sam. He'll know what to do." Then he hung up.

I chunked my phone onto the bed and yelled out the door, "SAM! GET IN HERE!" Then I added, "NOW!"

A few seconds later, he came into the room. "What?" He asked.

"Shut the door." He shut it then looked at me, a questioning expression on his face.

"What do you have to do with THIS?" I held up mine and Castiel's bound wrists. "And don't lie to me because I know you're involved somehow."

Sam sighed frustratedly as if he'd been dreading this question for a while. "I didn't want to be involved with any of it. I swear."

"Then tell us how you did." Rage was filling my body and I felt like I was going to blow at any minute if Sam didn't hurry the hell up and tell me what was going on.

"You're gonna be so disappointed in me..."

"Please tell us, Sam," Castiel pleaded.

"You know how I made the football team this year?"

I nodded, "Best freshman quarterback at our school since 2005."

"Well... I cheated."

"What do you mean you cheated?"

"A buddy of mine was selling some steroids so I took them. Started working out more and then I made the team."

"Not only did you make the team, Sam, you were the Player of the Week for 4 weeks in a row."

"I know..." he winced.

"Me and dad were so proud of you, Sam. Why would you lie?"

"I just wanted to be good at something. It seems like I'm always the one causing problems around here and for once I wanted to do something right."

"You're better than that. You're better than drugs, Sam."

"I just didn't think it was that big of a deal at the time. I stopped after the first few weeks. I stopped taking the steroids and started hitting the gym even harder than I did before. I wanted to get clean before anyone found out I was taking them, but it was too late. Zip had already found out. I don't know how, but he did. I begged him not to tell anyone and he said he wouldn't. As long as I did him a favor."

"What was the favor?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Help him with you." He gestured to our hands.

I could feel my face getting hotter and my jaw clenched and unclenched. I was trying not to take all my anger out on Sammy, considering this wasn't really his fault. But I was just so pissed.

"How exactly are you supposed to help us?" Castiel asked.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He held it up for us to see. "I unlock the handcuffs just long enough for you guys to do stuff like change clothes, then I cuff you right back."

Relief flooded over me. Thank god I don't have to shower or sleep with him.

"His two exceptions were showering and sleeping. He made it very clear that you had to shower and sleep together."

Damn it.

"Well, he doesn't have to know whether or not we showered together. You can just tell him we did and he'll never have a clue."

"Not gonna happen," Sam help up the key again. "See that hole right there?" He pointed to a black circle on the key. "That's a camera. And it's currently recording everything that's happening right now and livestreaming it to his computer."

"So he's seeing everything that's going on right now?" Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"I sure am."

 

We avoided showering that night and decided to put it off until it was absolutely necessary. Sleeping proved to be a difficult task as well. We had to lie flat on our backs all night long. Castiel tried to turn one way while I tried to turn the other and we ended up twisting our arms back each time. Needless to say, it was a restless night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed and fluff ensues. Enjoy!

The next day was a blessing and a curse. The blessing was that six of our classes were the same, including our lunch, which helped bring down our stress levels. I don't know what we'd do if we had different classes. Whose class would we go to? What would the teachers do? We're already stressed enough. That would just be the icing on the cake. The only class we had that was different was our 7th hour. Castiel had art, while I had football. We decided that I would go to art with Castiel for the week instead of him coming to football with me. We both agreed that that would be the best option, considering the brutality of football practice.

Art class was very interesting. The art room was an explosion of color and activity. There were people everywhere painting, drawing, sculpting, gluing, and more. Castiel had his own working area in the room with a project he was currently working on propped up in the corner. It was the cover of Maroon 5's album "Songs About Jane" made entirely of buttons. Castiel spent lots of time on detail and it showed. Every single color and every single shade was evident on the canvas and it looked exactly like the album cover. The bottom part was still bare, and Castiel and I spent the whole hour separating a jar of buttons by color so he could finish it. It was cute watching Castiel have so much passion for something. He was a pro at it, too.

After class, he showed me some of his previous projects and I was astonished. They were all so beautiful and unique. All of his works were of human characteristics: faces, silhouettes, specific body parts, etc.

"I like portraying people," he said as I was admiring his masterpieces.

"I can tell," I gestured towards his projects. "You're really good."

He snorted and said, "Yeah, okay."

"No, seriously, man. This stuff is really good. I can't believe you did all this." He blushed and grinned. Then, before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "You're so adorable." The grin slowly fell off his face as he processed my words. Oh my god, why did I say that? "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just... I meant you have... like, your-"

"Are you boys almost done in here?" The art teacher suddenly appeared.

"Uh, yeah, Mrs. Hart. We were just getting ready to leave," Castiel responded.

Thank god for Mrs. Hart. What the hell was I thinking? I might as well just put a sign on my head that says "I LIKE BOYS." Castiel is really starting to grow on me and I can't make it stop. I just can't help it. He is so freaking cute and I can't stop myself from falling for him. And if I did want to pursue this, I don't even know if he's into guys. What am I going to do?

We left soon after that and Castiel never mentioned the incident, but I was still beyond embarrassed. When we got home Sam was there, but Dad had already left for his work trip.

"Hey, Dean. Is it cool if I have some friends over?"

"For how long?"

"Until they pass out or go home," he replied with a hopeful smile.

"So a party?"

"Yeah.."

"No."

"Pleeeeaaassseeee Deeeaaaannnn?" He begged with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Sam. You have school tomorrow. You can't get drunk all night then be hung over the next day."

"We won't drink that much. And it's just a few friends. Not a whole bunch of people. Swear."

"Dad's gonna kill me, but fine. Just nothing too big," I gave in.

"Thanks, Dean!" He left the room to call his friends.

"Looks like we're having a party tonight," I said to Castiel.

"Great... Because the last party I attended went over so well..."

"I'm sorry about that," I paused for a moment and Castiel looked up at me. "It was my stupid actions that got us into this mess," I said, shaking our cuffs.

"No, Dean. It wasn't your fault. I spun the bottle."

"Yeah but it was my dumb ass that got up and kissed you."

"But I kissed you back."

"I could have stopped you."

"I'm glad you didn't." Wait, what?

"I'm glad, too." Is this happening?

"That was my first kiss..." he admitted, cheeks reddening. It's now or never, Dean.

"Would you like a second?" I gazed into his eyes. He nodded his head very slowly. YES! I tilted his chin up and gently pulled him into me. His mouth brushed mine and I drug my tongue across his bottom lip. He parted his mouth and I sucked his bottom lip in between mine. His free hand made it's way to my chest and mine wound around his waist. Unlike our first kiss, this one was soft and sweet. Castiel's body slowly molded into mine and I used the curve of his back to hold him closer to me.

"How's that for a second kiss?" I whispered softly as I rested my forehead on his.

He let out a breathy laugh. "Well, it sure beat the first one."

"I thought so, too."

We both stood there for a moment, catching our breaths and reveling in each other's presence. The first full day of being handcuffed to Castiel wasn't as bad as I thought, and I had a feeling this was going to be the start of something new.


End file.
